


No matter where we are (you're my shooting star)

by jaemint



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: FWP, Fluff and Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Minhyuk is cute, Shownu is Whipped, Stargazing, What else is new, they love each other a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemint/pseuds/jaemint
Summary: The sky looks beautiful, but nothing would ever compare to the stars in Minhyuk's eyesorShownu is whipped for Minhyuk who is a sleepy cutie





	No matter where we are (you're my shooting star)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking on my story. I hope you'll like it ! 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos if you feel like it ! 
> 
> Title from Cross Gene's song Shooting Star (pls check it out it's so good)
> 
> (this is a repost bc I added to the story ^^)

Imagine your OTP stargazing while person B is snuggled in person A's side and telling them how much their existence means to them

Pairing : Lee Minhyuk x Son Hyunwoo

Minhyuk and Hyunwoo were lying on the humid mid-summer grass, huddled close together, to keep warm in the chilly air of the evening. Even though this summer couldn't get any hotter, nights were a completely different story. The smaller man had snuggled into Hyunwoo's side, and looked as angelic as ever, with his platinum blond hair encircling his small face like a halo,cheeks flushed pink from the cold wind and slightly droopy eyelids that stated his sleepyness. 

The stars were shining brighly in the dark sky, but nothing could ever compare to the ones residing in the dark hue of Minhyuk's eyes, that was for sure. Hyunwoo smiled at the thought, letting himself smile dumbly at his adorable boyfriend, who was gently nudging his head in Hyunwoo shoulder and whining quietly to get him to pet his hair. He felt his smile stretch larger ; Minhyuk was definitely the cutest.

Being embarassed by himself for having such sappy thoughts, he nuzzled his face into Minhyuk's hair, smelling his sweet apple smelling shampoo that he took in the kids section and giving him a barely there kiss on his head. 

Then, slowly, he started running his fingers through the thoroughly bleached hair of his other half, lightly scraping his short nails on his scalp, knowing his small boyfriend liked it best like that. 

''Did you know that those stars, said Minhyuk while pointing at the sky above their heads, makes up the Orion constellation ?'' Minhyuk sighed, beaming sleepily at his boyfriend.

The blonde let out a sigh of contentment, and relaxed even more on Hyunwoo shoulder. He always loved watching the stars and learning about them, and sharing his passion with his loved one couldn't make his happier. ''I do now, thanks to my smart boyfriend'' answered Hyunwoo, letting his smile be heard through his voice. 

"Did you also know, the blond male said, that my love for you was as big as the universe ?" he finished with a dorky smile, sleepily pecking Hyunwoo's neck. 

The tan boy could feel his cheeks becoming red, but still responded to his now sleepy boyfriend. 

"I love you just as much, trust me". A simple phrase that still held a lot as much meaning as any love promises. 

People often said that he was like a robot, as emotion less and expression less as those metal machines, but if there was one person that could make him feel the truest and most beautiful emotions, it sure was his sweet Minhyuk. 

And as they laid there cuddling under the stars in a comfortable quiet, he thanked the universe and any higher powers that made him involved with such a lovable human, that was as beautiful inside and out. He truly felt blessed that this ethereal looking boy also loved him as much as he did, and he would do anything to keep him by his side, until they become stars themselves.


End file.
